The desire to improve athletic proficiency is a universal gender-neutral goal of millions of people. The practice bat and method for its use achieves enhanced athletic proficiency in batting a baseball or softball by at least enhancing hand-eye coordination to more effectively and efficiently swing a bat to contact a pitched ball (“batting” or “hitting”).